


血缘

by LIERY



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIERY/pseuds/LIERY
Summary: 康纳与他母亲相似的脸让海尔森频繁地回忆起吉欧，但在这段混乱而危险的关系中，他选择放手沉沦。





	血缘

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线无意义，配对实际上为CH。

康纳总让海尔森不可避免地回忆起那个他再也没机会见上一面的印第安女人。  
他长得和他母亲几乎一模一样。只不过轮廓更深邃，身形更挺拔。不止一次，海尔森年轻的儿子让他感到负有罪恶，只因为那张与吉欧过于相似的脸。  
他甚至会低喃，叫他父亲。在两人都大汗淋漓、海尔森最想忘记这个事实的时候。  
在最初，海尔森以为这是好事，在最初他还不知道吉欧早已死去的时候，康纳卷着寒风踏进教堂的身影，顺道带来的还有二十几年前大雪中开拓地关于吉欧的回忆。  
康纳太年轻了，他太过年轻了。海尔森闭上眼睛，承受着康纳近似凶狠的撞击。他明白这一切代表着什么吗？他能理解近亲相奸代表着什么，一个儿子把阴茎送进他父亲的屁股意味着什么吗？这一切像一架失控的马车，载着他俩驶向最黑暗的深渊，康纳拽着缰绳，用最快的速度向前疾驰，而他坐在里面，等待最糟的事情发生。  
海尔森从喉咙里发出一两个音节，汗水从额头上滚落，他抓紧手里的床单，在康纳用他的性器再次操进他里面的时候，仰起头试图平复呼吸，接受他儿子的一个温柔的吻。  
他们之间的父子关系，或者说血缘带来的亲情，由于对立的身份以及这一团会让天父也怒不可遏的混乱，早已名存实亡。教堂是一切的开始，假如海尔森愿意，他还能往前回溯更多。偶尔康纳用那种情人的目光看着他，他不可避免地想到他的母亲，再想到自己如何纵容他的儿子，即使他在康纳的一生中没做到多少次父亲应当做到的那些事，他也会感到罪恶，并在性事结束的夜晚，为自己的所作所为感到懊恼。  
年轻莫霍克人榛果色的眼睛在夜色中发光，他有力又结实的手臂紧紧地按住他父亲的腰肢。  
海尔森发出一声舒爽的低吟，咬着牙接受年轻人有些粗暴的动作。  
在除了床以外的地方，康纳经常和他吵架。有时是因为康纳没按时准备晚饭，有时只是因为他对自己儿子的手艺过于挑剔。那种时候反而是他们之间最接近父子的时候，坐在同一张餐桌上用餐，聊聊庄园近来的闲事，即将到来的狩猎季，或者天鹰号最近一段日子的维修工作。  
即使就在几天前，他们就在同一张桌子上做爱，把食物撒得到处都是，莫霍克血统的男孩用力地吻他，把果酱涂到他苍白的身体上。刺眼的阳光从身后敞开的窗子打进来，康纳眼底充满燃烧的情欲和迫切的渴求。  
那依然是他们最接近平常父子的时刻。  
海尔森的头发散开了，发带在他意乱神迷的途中滑落到了某一个角落。康纳依然在吻他，同时保持一个强烈的速度，把自己的父亲操得更开。他咬着下唇，在令人目眩的快感中试图抓住自己的理智，但康纳不允许他在床上还像个讨人厌的刻薄老头，他用唇舌去挑拨海尔森泛红的耳垂，一只手按住他父亲的手掌，另一只则玩弄起他的乳头。海尔森习惯了这个，他把头后仰，发出一声呻吟，从铃口里淌出一些前液。  
他有在试图做一个好父亲，上天保佑，他曾经这么想过，现在也这么想。但他尽全力也想象不到自己的儿子是如何从柔软的婴儿成长为健康的青年，在少年时是如何带着弓箭穿梭在莫霍克山谷高大的树林间。当他试图扮演父亲的角色，从他儿子的讲述中构建一个较为完整的过去时，他只能想到康纳。  
想到他滚烫的热度，和从喉咙深处发出的“父亲”。  
这是不可避免的，他本来就不在那儿。他想不到自己应该如何教他走路，教他认字，因为从他们相遇开始，他没想过有一天自己竟然要面对这样的问题，仿佛和自己儿子滚在一起不是什么大不了的事似的，仿佛他忘记了和自己上床的是自己的儿子似的。  
但他轻易就铸成了大错。  
康纳吻他时，他没有拒绝。  
但紧接着，他就想到她。吉欧，他经常想到吉欧，从康纳与她相似的长相，到开拓地每个大雪纷飞的冬天。  
海尔森任由康纳把他翻了个面，吻他的后颈，高高隆起的肩胛骨。他的手臂圈着他的腰，一边撸动海尔森的阴茎，一边急切地在他耳边叫他父亲。  
见鬼。  
海尔森的意识被一把欲火烧得粉碎，他多想让康纳别在床上也像个孩子似的，别再叫我父亲了，你这蛮力过剩的小混蛋。  
但是除了父亲之外，他还能用什么称谓来称呼海尔森呢？除了父亲，除去父子关系以外，还有什么可以成为维持这段关系的纽带呢？  
在这之前，可笑，他还曾是圣殿骑士北美分册大团长，而他的儿子是个刺客。  
假如都除去这些，就只剩一个海尔森，和一个康纳呢？  
他也没法想象康纳叫自己“海尔森”，首先他就会因此生气，至少也该加个“先生”，或者“阁下”。虽然哪怕只是想想，都让他觉得别扭极了。  
反倒只有在康纳叫他“父亲”的时候，一切好像才是它该是的样子。  
多么讽刺啊。  
海尔森的呼吸急促起来，他几乎把脸埋在枕头里。年轻人大而饱满的龟头有力地碾过他的敏感点，只要哪怕再过一点，他就要马上高潮了。  
年轻一些的莫霍克人意识到了这个，他紧紧地握住他父亲的屁股，像只准备标记自己伴侣的Alpha雄狼，用同样的角度又狠狠干了几次那个能把海尔森送上顶端的地方。  
海尔森喘息着，终于彻底失神了。他发出一些让人脸红的声音，双手都抓紧床单，在康纳第二次碾过那个小点的时候，颤抖着高潮了。  
他射了一些在他的小腹上，大部分都留在男孩的床单表面，而康纳最后抽送了几次，也在海尔森因高潮而收紧的肠道中射精了。  
他喘息着，褐色的胸膛上下起伏，他几乎是立刻把他高潮过后的父亲圈进怀里，尽可能温柔地用手指梳理他散开的发丝。  
海尔森依旧被困在快感和高潮的余韵中，他痉挛着，向下倒进柔软的床铺，而康纳滚烫而潮湿的身体包围着他，温暖的嘴唇吻过他的耳垂。  
“父亲，”他呢喃，“我爱你。”  
海尔森的眼球上翻，眼神飘在空中的某一个点。  
从年轻的混血印第安人口中吐出的是魔鬼的话语，他们忤逆基督的教条，死后会被地狱的烈火焚烧。  
但谁在乎呢。  
他的手指动弹了一下，随即按住他儿子的脊背。  
“我也是，”他干裂的嘴唇开合，吐出自己最恶的罪行。  
“康纳，”父亲吻住他儿子的嘴唇。

“我也爱你。”

END.


End file.
